1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bulldozer blades and, more particularly, to an improved frame assembly for mounting a push blade to a tractor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tractors having a cushioned push blade have been used for many years, for instance, to push earthmoving scrapers, and the like, during loading of the scraper. Although the cushioned push blade mounted on a tractor has been useful, there are occasional breakdowns that cause downtime of the equipment for repairs. Some of the known cushioned push blades are mounted to the tractor by links connected to the lower corners of the blade and extending upwardly and rearwardly therefrom to connect with the lower front corners of the tractor frame with the cushioning element extending from the upper portion of the blade upwardly and rearwardly to connect with the tractor frame above and rearward of the links. The resulting structure, when used, transmits forces from the scraper to the tractor in a way as to reduce effective traction for the pushing operation.
Other known structures used a C-frame which was connected to the lower corners of the blade with the ends of the legs of the C-frame extending straight back and being pivotally connected to downwardly depending trunnions carried by plates bolted or welded to the undersurface of the frame of the tractor. Cushioning members were connected to the C-frame and to the upper portion of the blade with the lines of force through the cushioning elements intersecting the tractor frame above the bottom frame of the tractor. The tractor frame was weakened by the welding or drilling of the holes for the bolts for securing the plates to the frame. The weakening of the frame reduced main frame life by increasing the stresses in the frame. The weight of the plates added undesirable weight to the bottom rails of the frame and the use of bolts to secure the plates required added service to be sure the nuts had not loosened or that the bolts had not sheared. The plates interfered with ready access to the bottom of the tractor such that it was necessary to remove the plates to gain access to the underside of the tractor.